


Stop Dreaming, Baby I'm Here.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I am weak for Iwaoi, I cried writing this, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, M/M, Okay just angsty Iwaoi sex, Suicide mention, idk man, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds come crashing down when Oikawa thinks he's completely lost his best friend, to a women that is, while childish he can't help it as he contemplates existence until the reason comes back and yanks him from the edge, rather, his reason is a person.</p><p>I was in the mood for some angsty Iwaoi and had this sudden idea and I'm so sorry. (Not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Dreaming, Baby I'm Here.

Not all stories start out happy, Oikawa knew from a young age how he felt, towards his best friend that was.  
Someone so blunt, casual, never truly showed a lot of emotion. For a while he was convinced his best friend wasn’t able to cry, until one day his siblings had rejected him one too many times and he rode his bike all the way to Oikawa’s house just so he could cry with him. Because when Iwaizumi cried it had to be something serious.. So he cried too, because the idea of anyone treating his friend like that was horrifying, even then, even now. But people, women, treating him too nicely had a different effect, that was still negative.

Perhaps, due to the way he was feeling the roof of his school wasn’t the best option here.. But it’s where he wanted to be.  
Letting his feet duly lead him past the cheerful greets he wore a look of-’I don’t want to be messed with.’ and that got him out of a lot of small talk he’d usually enjoy.  
His footsteps weren’t heavy, they were light even, his face void of any color, he had already thrown up in the bathroom for a little too long. His mind was about as weak as his stomach.

The roof door wasn’t ever supposed to be open, was it? He wasn’t sure, his mind was clouded with all the regret settling in his stomach and the amount of wanting to finally be alone. To finally be left to decide everything. This would probably be one of the most important decisions of his life and he was weak to decide it, his mind screamed at him to stop as the door latched behind him, hesitation was there. But soon his feet started moving on their own.

What was he hoping for? Of course, once you shove your supposed sexuality at someone enough they get the hint. As far as Iwaizumi knew he was straight. Straight as an arrow, but not nearly as straight as the arrow that stabbed into his heart as he saw the girl who had been flirting with his best friend, and long time crush bring him into a deserted classroom. He read the situation. He wasn’t stupid by any means. He had jokingly left them to their devices half hoping Iwaizumi would brush her off, and watched them from afar, it came subtly, the stabbing pain in his chest. It wasn’t traumatic, he didn’t drop his cup and make a scene. He walked over to the garbage can as his hands shook and dropped his cup, and then threw up any of the small bits of food he had eaten that day in the bathroom alone. freshening himself up before he entered the crowd again. And here he was, halfway to the ledge of his school building with toxic intent.

Here’s where his shuffles got worse, feet becoming heavier as he neared the edge of life as he knew it. He had left a note with Hanamaki to give to his best friend, told him not to read it, left him with a pleasant smile and image, he hoped. That’s what Oikawa wanted to be remembered by, the image everyone knew. Not the ugly corrupted one Iwaizumi had crawled under and made himself at home in, not there, there was too bad, too sour and bitter. A life of betrayal and regret, no remorse for the heart breaks, what he wanted was so out of reach, he could never attain Iwaizumi as his. Not the way a women could. Because she was a girl, he was a boy, men together are weird, not right, socially, privately, Iwaizumi probably never saw him as anything more anyways.

His tie flew in the wind as he reached the edge, school jacket stuffed in his locker long before the party started. It was a warm, breezy day, a perfect day for a school event they decided.  
To jump, or not to jump was the question now. This is where Iwaizumi would call him stupid, yank him off the ledge of despair and yell at him. But what happened when the person you went to most, and trusted, was hurting you the most. The very core of you emotional issues and lack of common sense, relying on someone so much, it’s hard to independently think isn’t it? Or was that again, Oikawa handicapping himself? He had a brain.

But not the courage.

Stepping back with a stumble as the tears started to fall he hated it, how he couldn’t even decide this himself, how he was so weak, what was he to do with himself? He wanted to jump, to get it all over with like ripping off a band-aid from a bad wound. Done. Over with, no more pain, but that was selfish, wasn’t it? 

Iwaizumi slid the door open in almost a panic, he wanted to believe it was just the feeling of bad placement, he didn’t want to have sex with her, he wasn’t ready. And that was why, wasn’t it? What kind of normal highschool boy would turn down an attractive woman, offering him sex, someone not in his right mind. Or someone who couldn’t get the picture of his best friend kissing him like that out of his head, the idea of them doing those things, him making those noises, touching his skin. That was the only thing that was actually making him aroused about that situation. And that wasn’t fair to her.

After catching his breath he raced back over to where the dwindling group of team members was, Hanamaki perked up, waving him over and held out a note.

“Oikawa left this for you, he seemed a little off earlier..”

Tilting his head to the side, as if questioning if Iwaizumi knew, though the ace didn’t pay much attention as his heart dropped, his stomach churning as bad vibes sunk into his skin, hurriedly unfolding the neatly done piece of paper. Just like him, meticulous and careful about how he presents himself. Not wanting to cause a stir when everything inside might be killing itself off.

‘I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.’

Growling in frustration he tossed the note in the can, brow’s tensing as he gripped Hanamaki’s collar.

“Where the hell did he go?”

Blinking a few times his teammate pointed towards the stairs up to the roof, at the location his stomach made itself into knots even worse, what in the world was he apologizing for? And why was he on the roof! Not hesitating any longer Iwaizumi raced up the stairs, seeing as the door was unlocked he busted through.

Here he was on the ledge again, looking at the city bustling below him, it was pretty wasn’t it? Dying with a sunset behind you. That was a way he wanted to go, and he would’ve, he would’ve jumped then if it wasn’t for the door slamming open, his heart jump started from its rather dead state and looked behind himself, and there he was, the very thing he was about to jump for. And boy did he look sexy when he was angry. Perhaps angry was an understatement, furious, yes that’s it.

Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate running towards his best friend, the sickeningly sad smile on his lips and his tear-stained face made his heartache like nothing else could. Like no physical pain could make him feel.  
Grabbing the back of his shirt Iwaizumi yanked him into his arms, letting himself fall backwards onto the ground with a grunt as gravity made them crash.  
Oikawa couldn’t stop the tears, even if he was smiling, it was bittersweet.

“You scared me.. What the hell are you thinking?!”

The smack came as comfort, more so than pain, even if his body started to tremble more with sobs. Speak up, speak up his mind chanted. Say how you feel now, you’ll never get a chance again. Iwaizumi ranted on, this time at the lack of responses he crawled around to face Oikawa.  
The constant stream of tears down his face were enough to make Iwaizumi choke up, his stare was off into space far away, and he hated that, it made him angry.  
Snapping his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face, affectively grabbing his attention Iwaizumi sat back on his knees.

“Were you listening to a thing I said? What the hell were you thinking about right now?”

The response to both of those were easy, saying them was the harder part.  
Taking a hand and wiping under his nose with it, dirtying up his school shirt, not that it mattered, Oikawa let the sad smile arrive again, a chuckle rumbling through his chest as he laid flat against the building with outstretched arms, what an experience.

“No, I wasn’t listening. And what I was thinking about? I was thinking about how much you must’ve enjoyed to lose your virginity. Was it fun?”

His words were perhaps colder than intended, they cut like knives into his friend’s chest, he was starting to catch on. The reason he was about to jump, was because of him, because of Iwaizumi, because of his ignorance, it was all crashing down. Piecing itself together and now, Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the tears pricking at his own eyes, leaning forward he straddled Oikawa’s body, trapping him as tears started falling against his will as an aching pain rattled through his body. If he was wrong, which he often wasn’t, it would turn out bad. But he had every feeling from the words said and the way that they were said that he was right. And boy was there slight relief as well.

“You’re an idiot! A big, stupid idiot, I didn’t have sex with her because in every kiss I saw you! You idiot! I told you to talk to me! And here you go, bottling this for however long, I hate you so much!”

Hazel eyes went wide, they barely closed a smidge when rough lips connected with his own in a bittersweet kiss and sloppy kiss, it was over before he could react, Iwaizumi’s tears mixing with his own as Oikawa couldn’t help but start again, when Iwazumi cried he cried.. So hard. Because when Iwaizumi cried it must be bad.  
His arms became weak, Iwaizumi leaned forward some more, tilting his head against Oikawa’s as they cried. It had been ages, since he saw Oikawa cry, and the same went for Iwaizumi, collapsing onto his best friend Oikawa was soon to wrap his arms around him as well, he didn’t care about how heavy Iwaizumi felt on top of him, he was grateful for the intimate contact, hands threading themselves into his hair as Iwaizumi leaned away again, heart racing and aching at all the same time as he leaned in for a kiss again. This time Oikawa was given plenty of time to kiss back, eyes drifting closed.

It felt so right, no wrong, no imperfection, their lips melted together like they were made to, like they were always meant to be like this. Like destiny was turning its wheels and things were finally moving for them.

The rest was a blur, what Oikawa did remember was getting dragged through the crowd of confused people as they left early, he didn’t mind it, Iwaizumi’s hand squeezing his own was all he needed to feel reassured and not worry about how weird they looked. A less sad smile drew his lips up, following him anywhere, willingly, anywhere and everywhere, up to his room and onto the bed, maybe things were moving too fast, kisses he had only dreamt about placed against his neck, the way he moved his hands had been something he only thought could happen. Never realistically.

Oikawa wasn’t even aware he was bare, until Iwaizumi leaned away to strip himself and a shiver ran down his spine, apparently he had been absorbed with taking his friends clothes off more than his own. How cute.  
Covering himself up with a sheet brown eyes watched as his best friend stripped, he was in a hurry, but somehow this rushed strip show was still so appealing, it entranced him just like he always did. A spell, something only in his dreams, Oikawa lightly pinched his own arm under the soft sheets of his friend's room, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming this. And lord he wasn’t, and he was thankful for that in the least.

Their eyes met, and it was like sparks flew in the air, it was like everything Oikawa, and Iwaizumi had unconsciously wanted was happening before them. But after this was over what was left? They achieved a mutual goal so would it go back to normal? The thought made Oikawa’s stomach churn but he tried to ignore it, but he should know better than that at this point.  
Iwaizumi got back on the bed, crawling over Oikawa and taking the covers away as bare legs brushed against each other, hot breath fanning against the others cheeks as Oikawa tugged a bottom lip between his teeth, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as he lowered his head to touch his forehead with Oikawa’s again.

“You’re thinking too much, again, calm down and enjoy this moment.. I can assure you this much, it’s not a one time deal.”

Heat flooded Oikawa’s cheeks, and what didn’t go there went to his grown, slowly nodding as he didn’t trust his voice not to crack, Oikawa let a rough hand separate his legs, the warm touches traveling through his whole body like electricity as Iwaizumi touched his inner thigh, swallowing the lump in his throat quickly before grabbing one of his friend’s hands, bringing fingers to his lips and kissing the calloused tips before taking three in.

To say he looked erotic was an understatement, to Iwaizumi, that was.  
A delicate tongue passed between the three digits, tilting his head to the side Iwaizumi let his other hand wander, gliding back up Oikawa’s chest as both his hands were gripping his friend’s wrist, not tightly but enough to not want him to move.  
The free hand ran up the expansion of Oikawa’s chest, sliding a hand over to his nipples to rub an almost sandpaper textured thumb over his nipple, causing Oikawa to let out a low whimper around the fingers, releasing them slowly, dripping with his saliva as his body craved the things he only saw in the depths of sleep.

Squirming with light whines Oikawa wanted him to hurry up, the aching length between his legs was only getting worse at seeing his smirk, before Iwaizumi dived down to the crook of his neck and sucked, leaving hickies where he pleased as a finger danced at his entrance.  
How in the world was he good at this? Sex ed was rather good in Japan, but, still, this was male on male and not something they were particularly taught. Little nagging voices got to the back of Oikawa’s head, but they were pushed back a little more as a finger was inserted.

It felt weird, strange, but good, he was quick to soften at the sensations.  
Tilting his head against the pillow Oikawa let out a stuttered moan, grinding his teeth together as the initial sting wore off.  
Leaning away to examine his face, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but want to drool. The flush, the glazed over eyes, the pouty lips that were red from him biting them, god dammit Tooru.  
He could see something deeper, leaning in again he occupied his lips, pulling back for a moment to smirk as he pressed in another finger.

“Curiosity, Tooru.”

And there he went, not even needing to say a thing as Iwaizumi read his mind. How did he manage that? To realize every inch of him, the way he looked lying, the way he said things and his friend was able to detect it. Like he was a detective on the case to crawl under and kick over any walls Oikawa had built up, unfair, unfair it was. He cursed it, how weak he felt. Even with the smug expression it made him tear up again. Unfairly in love with this man..

“I love you..”

Eyelids fluttered as Iwaizumi leaned down, a small smile gracing his lips as Oikawa’s eyes scrunched shut, trying to keep back the tears as fingers stopped in their place, a gentle kiss placed on his lips. Maybe it was to shut him up, to deliver words Iwaizumi didn’t have the courage to say, screaming-’I love you’ through a kiss. He could feel it, he could hear him, his heart beat and the way it raced, seemingly beating in time with his own as the pressure was relieved from his ass. Anxious, both of them were at this point, but it wasn’t the need to feel feeble physical pleasure, it was the need to be connected, on such a level one had only dreamed of. The emotional contact was more important, to both of them.

Cheeks flushed Iwaizumi broke the kiss, leaning his head against Oikawa’s yet again as hands went down, positioning himself before he pressed in, just ever so slightly, watching his friend’s expression but he was relaxed, more relaxed than Iwaizumi had ever seen him.  
The pleasure washed all over his body, toes curling into the sheets as Iwaizumi pushed in more, it was like a tidal wave of pleasure and nearly over loaded his senses, the tears he tried to blink back broke through the facade and streamed down his face. No more pitiful whimpers, or trembling sobs, his tears were kissed away gently, the softest he had ever felt a touch from him. It’s what he wanted and more, he couldn’t never thought of such sensations and feelings in his naive mind, never in a million years.

Sometimes things were better experienced than dreamt.

Legs quivering, wrapped themselves around Iwaizumi’s waist, he was giving up, the king has relinquished his crown to his knight. Gladly, not a bitter sense flowed through his veins as he dug his fingertips into Iwaizumi’s back and relished in the feeling him moving ever so softly inside of him, rough hands gripping the back of his head to make him tilt back, kissing him deeply as Oikawa’s spine arched with it, moaning softly as eyes fluttered closed, dusting tear-stained cheeks briefly. The feelings, the sparks racing through their veins, hot breath fanning against one another as everything came together. It felt like they were a well oiled machine, a duo meant to be, something that couldn’t be broken. Their bond was strong, stronger than any other material on this planet and Oikawa was sure of it, no more hiding how he felt. No more tears to be shed over love that he believed didn’t exist.

As their kiss broke, Iwaizumi picked up the pace, forearms coming to rest beside Oikawa’s heaving chest, loving the way his face twisted in bliss, lips wanting to form something but they weren’t quite there yet, chant it, chant it all, yell it from the rooftops. His mind told him everything was perfect, Oikawa, say it all.

“I love you H-Hajime..”

Head pushed back into the pillows Oikawa let out a gasp as he brushed a sensitive part inside of him, fist curling into the sheets as mind was trying to put everything together. The hot breath against his neck wasn’t helping anything either.

“I love you, Hajime! I love you!”

The harder he chanted, the louder he got the faster Iwaizumi got, he wanted to say it, oh god he wanted to shout it back just as loud if not louder, the feelings everything, everything was over-whelming in the best way possible.  
Leaning away Iwaizumi gripped his trembling hips, watching the nearly drunk feeling overcome his friend as drool peeked out from the corner of his mouth, eyes barely staying open as he continued to chant, the words slurring as Iwaizumi pressed deeper and harder, bringing them both close to the edge before leaning back in before release, trying to time it right.. Now!

“I love you! Oikawa Tooru!”

He wasn’t even sure if Oikawa could hear his shout, a flush covering his whole face and he was sure his ears as well, panting as he came down for the ecstatic high, barely able to stay up as he pressed his face into Oikawa’s chest, hands coming down to rest in his hair before he looked up, tears streaming down the boy’s face as he wore a smile. A genuine one, something rare, even for Iwaizumi to see.

“I know.. I could feel it every time.. Y-You..”

The words were choked, silencing him with a kiss Iwaizumi smiled, he had seen enough tears today regardless if they were happy ones, hands coming up to cup Oikawa’s face and wipe them away, weak arms clinging to his back just barely holding on.

When, Iwaizumi cries, Oikawa cries, when Oikawa cries Iwaizumi cleans up the mess and assures him. Holding back his own tears because he knows how strong he needs to be. For him, his sake, but that burden disappeared slowly.. But the empty place, in itself a tree was planted. Something Iwaizumi hadn’t fully noticed at first as it was small, but everyday it grew more and more, it never stopped. And perhaps when it got so big, Iwaizumi hoped people didn’t chop it down, but admire it, as the tree that had endless bounds. The tree that never stopped growing, much like his love for his best friend.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
